


Can I Have This Dance?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Prom, Stiles is a little shit sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Can I have this dance?”





	Can I Have This Dance?

**14\. “Can I have this dance?”**

* * *

"Can I have this dance?"

Stiles Stilinski choked on his drink harshly slapping his own chest. Turning around Stiles meet Derek Hale unimpressed face, "Fuck Derek! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Don't be dramatic Stiles." Derek muttered. 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

Blinking a few times Stiles realized that Derek Hale was in fact standing in his high school prom wearing a suit and no leather jacket!

"Wow. Who are you hear for? Miss Blake left earlier." Stiles added as he tried to search around for someone who could look evenly as good it Derek.

"I'm here for you idiot." Derek added.

Stiles mouth opened and closed for a moment. "You are here for me?"

"Yes Stiles. Can I have this dance?" Derek sounded exhausted but Stiles took it with stride.

A cheeky smile worked it's way on his lips, "Of course sourwolf. Who am I to deprived you of all me."

Derek stared at Stiles with a blank face before turning and walking away. "Nevermind."

"No! Derek! Sourwolf come back!"


End file.
